


The Good Ending: A Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2 Ficlet Collection

by ghosthouses



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: But they've earned it, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fix-It, M/M, Mostly Fluff, OT4, Polyship Roadtrip, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthouses/pseuds/ghosthouses
Summary: A bunch of miscellaneous drabbles/ficlets about what life is like for Noctis and his retinue after not dying as they try to rebuild the world.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Fixed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really inspired by how life would change after ten years of darkness and the challenges of getting things back to normal so I kept writing about it.   
> Many thanks to my beta, nonplussed, who started all of this, who got me to write again after years and years, who casually mentioned how much she loved the Chocobros one day and I went, oh maybe I should finish that game and now I have 20+ wips. 
> 
> First one is kind of an intro, they get more involved after this. There's not much romance right now but I'll get there. I'm posting these first 5 at once, later chapters might chronologically fit in earlier but I'll mention that at the time.

Noct had patiently and gently explained his fate, clearly rehearsed but who could blame him? It was earnest, heartfelt and Prompto cried without shame.

And then Ignis cleared his throat and very calmly countered that no, he had fixed it. 

"I was willing to sacrifice myself in your stead. And despite the fact that you healed me in time, I believe the gods must be held to their bargain. I will not allow them to break it."

Noct went pale and still. Then he cracked and his tears flowed freely as he put his face into his hands. Soon they were all around him, crying, holding him, and starting to laugh. 

After things had calmed, Gladio said, "'Made your peace', huh?"

"Oh, fuck off. That was the kingly thing to say."

"Yeah." Gladio laughed at him, but he sounded like he approved. "It was kingly as hell."


	2. Spices

For whatever reason, Ardyn had barely touched the Citadel in his attack on Insomnia. Well, knowing Ardyn, it was probably part of his grand plan that Noctis would find it unnerving and distracting to make his way through the ruined city to a perfectly preserved building for the showdown. Instead, Noctis had been a little busy being unnerved by a lot of other things, like whether or not he was really going live through this and how old all his friends looked, to notice that his childhood home was standing out more than normal in the middle of the city. 

Now that all that was over, he could acknowledge how unsettling it was. It was like him, really; older but not changed enough to accept that ten years had passed. Still expecting a world before the long night -- there weren't enough humans left alive to fill all the office spaces and every surface had some electronic meant to solve a problem that didn't exist anymore. And then on top of that, the living areas still seemed so lived in, like every room had a chance for him to walk in on his father. 

Still, they’d probably start living here soon. It was mostly intact, fortified, the seat of power, full of room, whatever else Ignis would say, etc. But Noctis was in no rush. For now it was a good place to look for supplies to help the refugees already on their way back into Insomina. 

Ignis had suggested starting with the kitchens -- a place Noctis had rarely visited and was thankfully lacking in memories. The industrial fridges and walk-in freezer were an ominous sight. It was unclear if electricity was something Ardyn had keep going for the whole time or just turned it on when they arrived to be dramatic, but even if it had been running for ten years, that still left the contents pretty questionable. 

So of course, Noctis immediately dared Prompto to open the door and take a whiff. But Prompto barely even hesitated before refusing, the traitor. 

"Man, you've changed," he heard himself say, then regretted it, forcing a laugh to throw him off the scent. Prompto gave him a playful shove.

" _ You _ haven't. You do it."

"No way."

"Hey, Iggy," Gladio called from a shelf he was looking through. "Found a bunch of spices for you. You always complain about not having any."

"Please, Gladio, those can't possibly be any good."

"Why not?" Gladio asked, opening one of the jars. "Spices last forever, right?"

Ignis sighed a surprisingly unchanged 'I am going to have to explain something that I shouldn't have to explain' sigh and walked over to him. "They're unlikely to be rancid, true, but they certainly won't add any value to dish at this point, either. Would have lost all potency years ago."

Gladio took a whiff of the oregano he was holding. "Seems fine to me."

"Gladio."

"C'mon, smell it."

He did. And then he said, "This smells like someone walked into the room thinking mildly about oregano."

"Huh?"

"And this --" Ignis found a container of cinnamon and opened it. "Like a breeze formed from a storm front over a cinnamon tree grove a continent away."

He reached for another jar. "Ah, cumin." He smelled it. "No, a distant childhood memory of cumin formed at such an age that one cannot recall if it was real or a dream."

Noctis and Prompto had been moving closer throughout the performance and Noctis found himself grabbing a jar of garlic powder and shooting Prompto a smirk. "This one is like someone shouting ‘garlic’ from Mount Ravatogh."

“Ok, I get it.” Gladio insisted to deaf ears. 

"Ooh!" Prompto said, grabbing some thyme and waving it. "Like being a swimming pool with someone who ate some --" he checked the label “-- thyme a few days ago.” 

"Like you two would have been able to tell the difference." Gladio snorted.

"Probably not, but I still know better than to pick a fight with Iggy over  _ spices _ ."

And then he had this big stupid grin on his face and didn’t bother fighting it. He did know that. That was the same. His reaction was contagious, Gladio grinned back and Ignis gave him a little smirk. Prompto punched his arm. 

“Good to have you back, buddy.”


	3. Coffee

Iggy announced very nonchalantly at dinner one night that the farmers in Accordo had gotten coffee growing again and wasn't that interesting. Prompto and Gladio shared a Look and Noct said, "Oh, huh, I didn't even notice, how have you been holding up without it?" like he hadn't just found a healing wound on Iggy's chest and ripped it open.

"Well, I haven't heard any complaints. Perhaps I won't start drinking it again."

"Yeah, probably better for you, right?" Noct paused with a piece of food partway to his mouth when his eyes found Prompto trying force him a smile that definitely didn't look normal. "What is up with you two?"

"Nothing."

"Definitely nothing."

"What, did Iggy have crazy caffeine withdrawal?"

Prompto looked back at Gladio, neither brave enough to speak.

"Ok, you gotta tell me." Noct put down his fork. “How ridiculous did he get?"

"I did nothing unbecoming of my station, I have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Not even the Ebony factory?" Gladio raised an eyebrow. 

"Not even the Ebony factory."

"What happened at the Ebony factory?"

"Iggy thought there would be a bunch of cans in storage somewhere, and he was right, but we attracted some daemons on the way in and the whole place burned down.” Gladio explained. “He cried for like a week."

"I most certainly did not."

"Yeah, I gotta call bullshit on that, doesn't sound like him. Prompto, what happened?"

"It wasn't crying.” Prompto looked thoughtful. “It was more of a... gazing with longing at the smoldering factory in the distance."

“Nobly.” He added, after a second. “Very nobly.”

"Obviously, I was thinking about Noct and his ordeal and praying for his speedy return."

"Yeah, whatever,” Gladio said. “Look, truth is we didn't totally run out of coffee until about seven years into the night --"

"It was November 3rd, 763."

"-- and Iggy took withdrawal like a champ and I was very proud of him."

"Thank you, Gladio. Honestly, coffee is far less enjoyable when you can't drink it to the sunrise. I look forward to doing that again."

"I thought you said you weren't going to drink it anymore," Prompto said.

"I think I can be allowed  _ one _ indulgence."

" _ We're _ your indulgences," Noct reminded him.

"More like menaces."


	4. Succession

"The council has requested that I, once again, beseech you to consider producing an heir."

"And did you beseech them to go fuck themselves?"

"I told them I would, once again, inform them when you have created a plan for your succession."

"The line of Lucis dies with me. I don't want to give the Astrals any excuse for their next victim, they're gonna need an actual reason to pick someone.”

"So you are fond of saying, your majesty, but it is not, in fact, a plan."

Noctis threw up his hands. "Why can't they just vote for the next one?"

"Who is 'they', precisely? And do they wait until you are dead to start the election? And do we continue to hope that no opportunists take advantage of the clear power vacuum that would arise from your untimely demise while the succession remains unclear?"

Noctis groaned dramatically and considered making his escape, but Ignis was sneaky -- dinner was almost ready and he'd have to leave while smelling the cockatrice rice he wasn't going to eat. He thought about enlisting Gladio and Prompto, currently ignoring them at the other side of the table, but they’d heard this argument enough times and knew better than to get involved. 

"Fine. Ok, here's what I want. We start figuring out how elections would work. Everyone votes. Accordo does that, right? Or used to?" Ignis nodded. "And when I'm old and we have life more or less back to normal, I'll retire so there's a transition while I'm alive. Ok?"

Noctis watched with satisfaction as the corner of Ignis' lips twitched, breaking his impatient expression. "That solves one problem, yes, but --"

"But what happens if I die tomorrow? I've got three spouses, right?"

"Noct, I'm not sure that's appropriate with my position."

"I don't care. We'll start with Gladio because he's never going to die."

Gladio snorted in agreement.

"And then Prompto."

"King Prompto." Prompto whispered to himself. Noctis rolled his eyes.

"Nerd. And then, you, Iggy."

"Why's Iggy last?" Prompto asked.

"Because he's going to be doing all the work for you guys anyway. And... " Noctis frowned and lowered his voice. "I think he'd probably be the most able to hold it together if we all died. Sorry, Specs."

Ignis shook his head, crossed the space between them and pressed a kiss to Noctis' forehead. "Succession is never a pleasant topic."

"So do I pass? Is that enough of a plan?"

"It is a good start, yes. I will inform the council about the manner in which they may go fuck themselves first thing tomorrow."


	5. Hope

Prompto's waiting at a stop light on his way home from work one day (there aren't any cars at the light but Iggy, determinedly optimistic, wanted them to stop jaywalking to be good role models for when there will be more cars -- like that would make them appear -- and Prompto's in no rush) when his phone goes off. It's a text from Noct. Two texts. One just says "PROMPTO" and the next says "THEY FOUND SOME".

Prompto and Noct can usually finish each other's sentences, but right now he’s not totally sure what he means. He has three ideas, though, and all of them are incredible, so he decides Iggy will probably never find out and runs across the street and the rest of the way to the Citadel.

"What!" He shouts the second he opens the door to their apartments, throwing his bag down. "Noct!"

He hears Noct jump off the bed and practically vault down the stairs. A second later he's throwing his arms around Prompto, almost knocking him down.

"Chocobos!"

And Prompto is going to cry, right now. That wasn't even one of the three things he thought it was because he didn't let himself hope for it. Noct is laughing, they're both laughing and Prompto is glad he can hold onto him or he would definitely have actually fallen down. He thinks Noct is probably more excited for him than he is for the chocobos, but he doesn’t care.

"Where?" Prompto manages eventually. "How many? Eggs? Chicks?"

"A mother and some chicks, near the Nebulawood. Wiz thinks they're probably more, it's a good sign."

"When can we --"

"Now!" Noct says, pulling back and grabbing his keys from the table by the front door. "Let's go!"


	6. Romance

Gladio didn't really miss the old world that much. The big stuff -- Noctis, the sun, being able to sleep with both eyes closed -- he had all that now. The big stuff he can't have back -- his father, his childhood home, his youth -- that's just life. The stuff that Prompto and Noctis were always whining about didn’t matter that much to him; he had never really used this phone for anything more than texting anyway, didn't really care about video games and considered the silence once filled by the endless advertisements of modern life in Insomnia a blessing that was almost -- ok, not even close to worth it, but he was pretty happy about it. 

Maybe he missed his love of camping -- he had, in retrospect, been one of those guys who was a little too enthusiastic about the way that “roughing it” put hair on your chest -- but after essentially camping for ten years he was pretty content to stay inside for a while. Likewise with Cup Noodle, which was Noct's suggestion the first time they played Talk About What You Miss But Only If It's Not Too Sad (thanks Prompto); he never thought he'd get sick of it but when it's the only thing you eat for days and days because it never goes bad and you've got nothing else, the charm starts to wear off. The only reason it was possible for anyone to miss it now was because they had actually eaten the entire stock. 

It was just a typical Saturday afternoon when it occurred to him suddenly that he did have a piece of modern life he missed. Gladio was lying on the couch, barely reading, feet on Iggy's lap to keep him from trying to get up and do stuff, though it did not prevent him from reading some reports. It was a compromise. Noct, who did care about video games, was on the floor playing some sort of ugly, cryptic RPG he had found in a closet with a console from several generations back. Prompto was next to him, but close enough to the couch that Gladio kept trying to use his head as an elbow rest. It worked when Prompto was absorbed enough in the game not to notice for a while. They both looked so young like that, it was no wonder it made him reflective. Plus he’d read this novel maybe three times now and it was really not doing it for him anymore. 

"Books." Gladio said. They were always half-playing Talk About What You Miss so he didn’t think he needed an introduction. 

"You miss books?" Prompto asked, pushing his arm off again.

"Have my eyes really degenerated that much? I was sure that's what you were holding in your hand." Ignis said, not looking up from his papers.

"New books." Gladio clarified.

"You've read everything in the library then?"

Gladio nudged his papers a little, just to be a nuisance. Ignis just looked pleased with himself.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't, Gladio, since you refuse to use more than two words to describe it."

Gladio put his open book on his face while he thought about what he was trying to say. "There are plenty of classics I could read, sure, but most of the contemporary writers I liked are dead. Fabula Auctor is still around but I don't think she's going to finish her series. I miss getting excited about new books coming out. No one wants to write fun stuff anymore.”

"I mean, I can't blame them -- " He added, when he realized what he had said.

"These things go in cycles." Ignis gave one of his feet a pat. "We were in a boom of escapism after the last war, it makes sense we’d have swung back to realism, especially since we’re at peace. We’ll swing back the other way in due time."

"Yeah."

Prompto scooted closer to the couch, pulling Gladio's arm down around him. "Why don't  _ you _ write something?"

"What?"

"Hey, Prompto," Noct interrupted, which Gladio would have called him out for in absolutely any other situation. "How do I kill this thing?"

"Uh, I don't know, dude, I never got this far."

"Ugh."

Gladio lifted his book and squinted at the tv. "What’s it supposed to be?"

"A giant octopus, I think."

Gladio made a dismissive noise. "Well, how would you kill a giant octopus in real life?"

"I don't know, the Tell Your Shield To Go Hit It With His Sword button isn't working."

"I would suggest a lightning attack, if you have one." Ignis said.

"Ah, cool, the Ask Your Iggy For Advice button does work." Noct said, flashing Gladio a triumphant grin.

"Shouldn't have told him." Gladio nudged Ignis' stomach with his toe.

Ignis looked up at him with a patient smile. "In real life, he has us." And, well, that was debatable, since what happens when he  _ doesn’t  _ but he appreciated the sentiment and let it go. Compromise. 

"Anyway!" Prompto squirmed under his arm and Gladio sighed. "Why don't you write something?"

"Like what?" The last time Gladio had written anything longer than an email was in high school, which was -- shit -- over fifteen years ago.

"Write about us!"

"If I’m writing something, it’s gonna be like what I read, like romance or fantasy."

"I don't know, our shit is pretty fanciful." Noct said, apparently paying attention after all. "Remember the part where we killed a literal god?"

“I’m not writing about us.” Gladio said, trying to figure out why this was still happening. 

“Why not? There’s so much stuff you could do, it’s like a whole series!” Prompto continued, tilting his head back so it was resting on the couch. “Book 1: The Roadtrip of Destiny, Book 2: The Nightmare in Altissa, Book 3: The Long Night.” He frowned. “No, skip that, it isn’t fun. Book 3: uh… Big Trouble in the Crown City? Return of the -- no. Oh! Insomnia: The Final Boss Fight!”

“That last one’s real bad, Prompto.”

“I like it.” Noct said, and Prompto beamed. 

“Or you could just skip all that and just write about how we got together and got married.”

“Perhaps that’s not appropriate for a memoir.” Ignis said.

"Why not?" Gladio asked, surprising himself. Ignis looked up at him with a blink. 

"Well," he started, eyes darting away briefly as Noct reached back and stole Prompto to look at something in his game. "It's private, don't you think?"

"I'm not going to write detailed descriptions of all our blowjobs."

“No, you should  _ definitely _ write detailed descriptions of all our blowjobs,” said Noct.

“The people need to know!” Prompto agreed, giggling. 

"I thought you weren't going to write anything at all." Ignis continued to Gladio, refusing to be derailed. 

Gladio ignored that. "I just mean it's important."

"Fine, but I'm not sure I'd say the story of Noct fulfilling his destiny is a  _ romance _ ."

But it was, Gladio realized suddenly. Ignis read his expression and gave him an amused look. "Well, it's up to you, I suppose, if you're writing it."

"I'm not writing anything." Gladio said, putting the book back down over his face like he was preparing for a nap. Ignis returned to his reading, but slid his free hand into one of Gladio's pant legs and began to rub his ankle. That, coupled with the soothing and familiar sounds of Noct and Prompto talking about nerd shit really should have been enough to put him to sleep. Instead, he found himself thinking that maybe Prompto was right: the people  _ did _ need to know. Not about the blowjobs but about them and how they’d gotten here. When you’ve got three husbands you learn to love sharing and being able to share this -- the hard-won peace and joy -- seemed important. 

Not that he was going to write it, of course. Just, you know, brainstorm a little. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy to take feedback on grammar/spelling mistakes if you see them.


End file.
